


Getting Out Again

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Stellaride, Stelvie friendship, besties, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: A short collection of one shots. I didn’t put much thought into these, they are just comfort to help you get through your days. But lots is Stelvie and Sevasey friendship is featured.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett and Stella Kidd, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Getting Out Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue my other story The Last Second Chance, but I lost where it was going. I have a new story that will be out in a few weeks. But for now this is just some one shots about Brettsey and a little Stellaride. Btw if you didn’t know, I write very clean, no cussing or dirty scenes. Thanks for reading love y’all - Meg.

She wasn’t sure if she was ready… but she wasn’t sure that she’s not ready. Sylvie felt like her life was just bouncing from person to person, who in the end just left her feeling worse than before. But this time it was different. She had spent months pushing her feelings about Matt down, down until she didn’t acknowledge them, but somehow they always managed to resurface. Each time they returned it was stronger and harder to ignore. 

In the end, acting on it wasn’t something she ultimately regretted. She didn’t regret anything about that night. When he left, sure she was heartbroken… but also proud, proud that she for once stood up for herself and let herself not be second place. Sylvie was painfully aware of his history, and it seemed like she was always haunted by it. Everything she did, she was always in the shadow of someone. It sucked enough to have daily reminders of whose shadow she resided in at work. Hell she had now been at 51 way longer than Shay was, and in her mind she would always be Shay’s replacement. And she refused to be Gabby’s.

Ultimately she was proud. It hurt to watch him leave, and it hurt even more to hand him his jacket back, but she didn’t regret asking him. But more than that, she avoided the ‘what if’ as if it could kill her. The night could’ve gone so differently, but thinking about that wouldn’t do her a darn thing. 

Stella had kept dragging her places, apparently to avoid wallowing in sadness at her place. At first it was kinda ice, but then it just became annoying. Tonight she was taking her to Molly’s Patio, though it would just be Sylvie sitting at the bar and Stella serving drinks. It was like Stella thought she was a newborn child, she never let her out of her sight. It was sweet in Sylvie’s mind that she cared so much, and she couldn’t have a better best friend. She however did figure that Emily was secretly getting reports from Stella. Gosh she had great friends. 

“Stella you really don’t have to keep watching me,” Sylvie informed her best friend as she fiddled around with drinks behind the bar. “I can go sit somewhere else, Joe and Mackey are here, so is Mouch and Trudy.”  
“But if I let you go, what are the chances you sneak out as soon as Casey gets here?” Stella inquires intelligently.  
“Stella I’m a grown woman who can handle awkward situations with exes. Heaven knows my first ex-fiance came waltzing into the firehouse begging for me back,” Sylvie replies as Stella straightens up with a cheeky look on her face, indicating that she wants the rest of that story.  
“Care to continue,” Stella says motioning with her hand for Sylvie to continue that story.   
“Well I don’t know if you were aware cause it’s really old history, but my first ex-fiance left me at the altar. And then I fled to Chicago in his car, no less. But then a few weeks later he tracked me down and went to the firehouse and begged for me to come home, just as everyone was eating so they all heard.” Sylvie says as all her insides cringe at the thought of that. There were very few moments more humiliating than that one.   
“At least you put the scumbag in his place,” Stella says in an attempt to make her friend feel better.  
“Hell yeah I did. No thanks to your boyfriend,” Sylvie comments.  
“So Severide had something to do with this?” Stella inquires.  
“Yeah he helped me realize I was more than ready for Chicago. I know he did ask me to go to Vegas and all,” Sylvie taunts as Severide enters the bar with Casey and Stella immediately points a finger at him.  
“You asked Brett to go to Vegas with you?’ Stella yells at the Lieutenant.  
“Hey, I said never to speak of that,” Severide says as he hits Brett’s shoulder with the back of his hand. Brett raises her hands in surrender and giggles.  
“It was just once, and she was smart and said no, and nobody ever speaks of that again,” Severide says as Stella smirks playfully at him.  
“See it was nothing,” Sylvie says quickly to defend the lieutenant.  
“Hey I’m gonna go see what Gallo is up to, good talk buddy,” Casey says very awkwardly as he fake slaps Severide on the shoulder.  
“Since when has he been interested in what his candidate is doing?” Stella asks.  
“You would know, you're on truck with both of them,” Severide says to his girlfriend.   
“We all know its cause of me, hell I’d be running to anyone to get away from me,” Sylvie says.  
“Woah Brett, don’t get so hard on yourself. He’s an idiot, and believe me he knows it,” Severide replies very bluntly as he takes a seat on the barstool next to the paramedic.  
“See this is why I don’t let you leave me, because you think like this,” Stella says to Sylvie.  
“My thoughts are designated to my own brain Stella. And I don’t always think like this,” Sylvie replies as she picks up her glass of rose, leaving the couple behind.  
“She really is the annoying little sister,” Severide jokes.  
“Well you are a very badgery older brother,” Stella counters.

She didn’t intentionally avoid Matt, but it just happened. They kept things between each other very professional. It wasn’t super hard to do, but in a way they both really missed each others’ company. Matt missed her stumbling into his quarters with extra coffee after they had been on calls all day. Sylvie missed him always waiting for her to get back from a call, just to ‘check on the patient’. But they both knew that they needed time apart to each process their feelings and for Matt it went a lot further than just Sylvie. She knew of most of his past, and that meant she knew about the tragic loss of Hallie, and even the murder of his abusive dad. She has sympathy for him, even though she knew he didn’t need it. 

Stella still hadn’t given up on her act, and now it had been almost 2 months. Sylvie had been tagging along to most of her GOF classes, because she had basic knowledge of the drills they were doing, and it was inspirational to see young girls seeking a career in the fire department. And tonight Stella had some lame excuse to come to Brett’s place because Severide was apparently having some guys over to watch sports. Sylvie didn’t believe her friend for one second, but then again it couldn’t hurt to have a buddy for the fixer upper marathon. 

The second Sylvie opened the door, Stella barged in all riled up about how the guys were going to leave the loft a total mess. Sylvie listened to Stella rant, and it was kinda sweet how worried she was about the condition of her apartment. She had really matured since yelling at her landlord on the app floor. 

“So I have wine, I know red isn’t your favorite, but it was the only one left,” Stella says as she grabs glasses from Sylvie’s kitchen and fills the 2 glasses with wine.  
“I don’t mind, but you are gonna have to sit through the entire fixer upper marathon with me,” Sylvie says as Stella nods and heads towards the couch.  
“So i was thinking…” Stella says, clearing her throat.  
“That’s never a good way to start a conversation,” Sylvie comments.  
“You need to get back out there, and that Lieutenant Hayden from Engine 40 is kinda cute. He was making heart eyes at you on the last call,” Stella says as Sylvie just looks blankly at her.  
“He was not making heart eyes, he just wanted to ask about the condition of the patient,” Sylvie says.  
“Oh really?” Stella badgers.  
“Yes really, that was nothing more than a regular conversation about patient care,” Sylvie explains.  
“I think he cared way more about the caregiver,” Stella says.  
“Stella, come on, there is nothing wrong with me not wanting to go on a date with him, you never know, he could be in a relationship,” Sylvie defends.  
“Brett, you really need to get back out there. I bet that realtor you and Foster met is probably still available.” Stella continues. “And if I recall correctly, Emily said he was F-I-N-E fine.”  
“Nicholas gave me his number, and I’m frankly not interested.” Sylvie says.  
“Brett, you want to get married correctly?” Stella asks.  
“Yeah,” Sylvie replies, questioning where Stella is going with that.  
“You need to go out there and meet your husband, the perfect guy is out there so let’s go hunt him down.” Stella says.  
“Stella I don’t think I’m ready for all of that,” Sylvie explains.  
“You never know,” Stella replies.  
“I really just need a friend right now,” Sylvie says as she sinks down into the couch.  
“That’s okay too, I’m here for you girl. And I promise I’m nor going anywhere,” Stella says, making sure to emphasize that she is here.  
“Thanks Stella, I’m really lucky to have you.” Sylvie says as she lays her head on Stella’s shoulder.  
“Right back at you Sylvie Brett,” Stella says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for things you want me to write about, I’ll gladly write something for you. Happy Holidays!


End file.
